


Soul bound

by Valuable_Valewis



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Set 2007 and 2012, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/pseuds/Valuable_Valewis
Summary: Some people receive a small mark on their wrist indicating how old your soul mate will be when you meet them.But things are never that simple.Never for Kimi who has the strange number 1019.





	Soul bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Gift for the Amazing CustardCreamies. I hope this is okay

2007

Kimi glanced the number on his wrist again, 1019. There was no way that was right, there was no way that the one he was soul bonded to was 1019 for goodness sake! Why did all the weird things happen to him, like how was he the only one destined to wait to meet his soul mate who would be 1019 upon them meeting, because that was totally normal? The Finn questioned if the soul mark had majorly messed up somehow and his soul mate would actually be 19 years of age or something.  
  
He walked into the paddock for the 2007 US GP. He was distantly aware of the footsteps that chased him. He glanced behind him, some kid, no wait, racer, was following him. He had wild brown curls and was roughly of the same height as Kimi. He smiled warmly at the Finn with a wave.  
"Kimi Räikkönen, right?" The youngster asked.  
"Who are you?" Kimi snapped back. The other jumped back in fear.  
"S...sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I'm Sebastian Vettel, I am Kubica's replacement for this Grand Prix." That name, it made Kimi's spine tingle for some reason, almost as if he had heard that name before.  
"So you're the kid who is replacing Robert this weekend."  
"Yes, I am. I'm not a kid though, I'm actually 19."  
19? He glanced at his wrist again, it was still 1019.  
"Oh is that your soulmates age when you meet them, mine says 27 how about yours?"  
"19." Kimi lied.  
"Are you 27 by any chance, sorry, I don't really know all of F1's big stars yet." The younger laughed nervously.  
Kimi nodded absently.  
"You don't think we could be soulmates, do you?"  
"I don't know, but I couldn't care less about it right now."  
Kimi walked away but had he of stayed any longer he would have noticed the red glint that sparkled in Sebastian's eyes.  
\-----

2012

  
Quite some years had passed and the year was 2012. Kimi had kept a low profile on his and Sebastian's relationship. It was quite a story that sounded like something out of a fairytale, what with Kimi announcing he was going to leave for rallying and Sebastian running after him begging him not to leave with a tear-filled confession. Kimi had smiled sadly at the German, softly kissing the younger, promising he would be back.  
  
And now he was.  
  
Kimi brushed a long lock of hair from his eyes as he walked down the paddock, looking for Sebastian. He had to congratulate the German for his 2 world titles. It was strange, he was absolutely nowhere to be seen on the grid. There was only one other place he could be.  
  
The Finn trudged over to where Sebastian's driver room was, he knocked once on the door. A meek 'go away' was heard beyond the door. Kimi rolled his eyes and opened the door.  
"I said go away."  
Kimi noticed the German weakly sprawled across the sofa and felt panic rise.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"I'm sick."  
"Don't lie to me."  
Sebastian huffed and rolled his eyes  
"Like you did to me"  
"When did I-"  
"When we met, you said your soulmate was 19. it says 1019 doesn't it."  
"How do you know that?" Kimi asked suspiciously.  
"Maybe I'm hypocritical, but 1019 isn't wrong."  
"How are you 1025?" Kimi asked, clearly not believing Sebastian.  
"Well, that sort of leads on to how I'm in this state, how I envy humans sometimes, you don't have to suffer with bonds."  
Kimi gave him a very confused stink eye.  
"You are not making any sense."  
"I wouldn't expect a mortal to understand. Did you ever think that when you left that day for rallying that it would affect our bond."  
Kimi paused and shook his head.  
"Well good for you because for me the longer you stay away the more and more I suffer, I was bearly able to get off my plane."  
"What are you?" Kimi asked, feeling uncharacteristically scared. He saw Sebastian's blue eyes flicker red.  
"I'm surprised it took you this long to realise old wise one." Kimi spied small glistening fangs as the German spoke.  
  
"A vampire?"  
  
"Bingo we have a winner. Since your body is not fit to carry the burden of a bond all of its lust and craving for attention is sent to me instead and the longer I remain without the weaker I get, so consider yourself lucky. If I was strong enough I'd be kissing you as passionately as those crappy romance protagonists in those films Mark owns." Sebastian cheeked.  
  
Kimi sat next to the German allowing their lips to brush, earning a needy moan from the German. Kimi pulled back after a moment Causing Sebastian to whine at the loss of contact.  
"I missed you so much when I was rallying, there was never a day I stopped thinking of you."  
Sebastian cupped his cheek with his hand, feeling some of his strength return.  
"Tell me something, Sebastian."  
"Sure."  
"If you're a vampire, how comes I never saw you drinking blood or trying to attack me for mine?"  
Sebastian chuckled and shook his head  
"We don't drink human blood for a start, or at least in the way you're imagining, animal substitutes are just fine or blood bags, we kind of steal from a hospital sometimes, work just as well."  
Kimi glanced at him in curiosity as the German snuggled his head into the crook of Finn's shoulder.  
"I've missed this, I waited over 1000 years just to be with you and when we did meet and it released our bond I couldn't have been happier."  
  
Kimi listened on in interest, flinching at a pair of sharp daggers stabbed themselves into his neck, no that wasn't right, a pair of fangs began to suck out blood.  
"I thought you just said vampires don't drink from humans!"  
"For food I said, this is all for pleasure. My apologies I should have asked first." The German replied after pulling back, letting out a sigh of bliss.  
"It's a good thing I love you."  
"Any threat you were going to make is pretty much redundant and you know."  
Kimi raised his hands in defeat.  
"I guess you caught me."  
Sebastian gripped his hands tightly  
"Therefore, I think that means you are mine." Sebastian got up slightly and kissed the Finn, pouring all his love and saudade into it  
After the pair pulled back, Kimi hit the other lightly.  
"Idiot, I was always yours."  
"Even though I'm not human."  
"Especially, you're my Vampire."  
"Glad to be of service my lord."  
"Since when did you give weird nicknames?"  
Sebastian pouted.  
"What? Am I not allowed to call you that?"  
"You can call me whatever you want."  
Sebastian smirked.  
"Maybe later, all I want to do now is kiss you."  
"Then why don't you?"  
Sebastian took that as Permission and began to kiss the Finn long into the night...  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ Kudos are appreciated


End file.
